The perfect Disney trip!
by anonymusblader123
Summary: Gan-Gan-Galaxy gets tickets to go to Disney world and they feel alot of magic. Find out what this magic is by reading this story! TsubasaxOC, GinMado
1. the tickets

The Perfect Disney Trip!

Me:hello everyone! This is a fanfic where the bladers go to Disney world! a Lot of romance!

Tsubasa:Well that is expected of you since all you do is romance/humor stories.

Me: shut up. Do the disclaimer. Or else I will turn into Akuma Taka mode and kill you!

Tsubasa: anonymusblader123 dosent own beyblade! Now start the story!

* * *

It was a peaceful day in Metal Bey City. Until you could hear a certain red-haired blader hightailing it towards the B-Pit. He was shouting: "I got the tickets! I got the tickets! I got the tiiickets !" he burst into the B-pit. " hey everyone! I got tickets to Disneyworld for free! Disney! You hear that Masamune!?" "yes everyone heard. We heard you halfway down the street as a matter of fact." Said Tsubasa.

*** in Madoka's room. ( A/N:how do they all fit in there? Whatever.)

"So how did you get tickets to Dinsney?" asked Madoka. "*gasp* they got tickets to Disney!?" they heard a shout, then a scuffle outside the door. " Yuu!" Tsubasa shouted. And by the tone of his voice he wasn't very happy. "Yuu! GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW! YOU AND KENTA BOTH!" The door slowly opened to see a scared Yuu and a counfused-looking Kenta. "Now tell me. Why were you eavesdropping at the door, when you could have just come in?" "We thought that you were just talking about something else. We were just curious. Im sorry Tsubasa." Said a saddened Yuu. Then Yuu gave Tsubasa his sad face. "*sigh* its okay. But don't do it again you hear me?!" "Yes Tsubasa." Little did Tsubasa know that everyone was more fool-proof than he was. They all knew Yuu was faking it. Poor Tsubasa.

Me: I know I know. Short chapter. But I cant bother to type anymore! My back and fingers hurt! But we will be seeing my OC Enjeru/Akuma in the next chapter! Yay!

Tsubasa:…

Me:are you angry tha I made you stupid in this chapter?

Tsubasa:….

Me: im sorry! I want y story to be funny! Anyways, R&R!


	2. packing

Paste your document here...

The Perfect Disney Trip

DISCLAIMER:anonymsblader123 dosen't own anything ecept Enjeru and her bey!

Me:hello everybody! Thank you madokahaganae123 for reviewing! And I also thank The-Gray-Ninja for liking and following me! And if anyone dosent like my story please don't leave flames! Im just a beginner and this is my very first story!

Tsubasa: anyone can flame her. I think she sucks.

Enjeru: *comes in* Tsubasa! How could you be so mean! I cant belive you! You are so cruel! Well not crueler than me in Devil Taka mode but still… thant's just cruel! Shes just a beginner!

Tsubasa:*starts blushing* umm… i- im sorry! – p-please forgive me!

Enjeru: start the story while I torture him will you!

Me: kk! I don't own metal fight beyblade!

* * *

Chapter 2: Packing

*At Tsubasa's house*

At Tsubasa's house there were two irritated people. One was Tsubasa because Yuu wouldn't stop asking him for ice -cream, and Yuu because Tsubsa wouldn't give him ice-cream. "Come on Tsubasa! I'm really craving for some sugar!"pleaded the irritated Yuu. " If your craving for sugar wouldn't you do anything for it?"said the irritated Tsubasa."yes!""If you want it so badly the why don't you go finish packing and then…" but Yuu had already left. "*Sigh* that means one second of peace and quiet for me!"and it was literally one second. And I mean exactly one second. Because you never get between Yuu and his ice-cream. "I'm done packing!" "What the… oh come on!"

*At the B-Pit*

Madoka was in her room "packing". There were clothes all over her room. She was in a gigantic mess just like her room. Gingka went to her room and he knocked. "Can I come in?" he asked. "Yeah whatever I don't care!..." She replied. He stepped into her room. "Gosh… it's a mess in here!" She looked around her room and said: "T-this isn't a mess… it's organized chaos!"(A/N:see what I did there?*wink* *wink*). "Organized chaos? Ok… I guess… but you could take a break from this … organized chaos?... and come out and eat something?" "ok…"

*Masamune's house*

Masaume had all of his windows and doors closed. He wanted to be in privacy while he packed. He looked at is open suitcase. He was going to fit a thousand cans of food in there. Somehow, He would do it. "it's possible!... right!... let's get to work!…" and he did just that.

* * *

Me:all the bladers are too tired, irritated or stressed out to talk. So R&R!


	3. the new manager

The Perfect Disney Trip

Me: hey everyone! Id like to thank tsubasafangirl, madokahagane123, and The Grey-Ninja for supporting my story! And if you feel like you want to murder me for not updating then feel free to do whatever you… ahh! *dodges throwing knives*

Tsubasa:*ignores what just happened* come on! That's the exact opposite of what I said to do! I said either flame her or… *sees Enjeru* I mean flame her so she can know whats wrong with her story! *gives cheery smile, wink and thumbs up*

Enjeru: that's more like it, Tsubasa! *does the same thing Tsubasa did* anonymusblader123 only owns me! The absolute perfect manager!

Tsubasa: would you be so perfect as to help your boss?

Enjeru: *swears and runs to help me with super hawk senses*

Chapter 3: the new manager

"HEY! Tsubasa! You've better picked the manager by now!" shouted an excited Gingka. When no answer came he saw Tsubasa running up the stairs while air banging is head and playing air guitar. He ran up to Tsubasa and stole his headphones and ipod. Tsubasa suddenly stopped and looked confused. "wha…?"

"Tsubasa I was going to ask if you thought this trip might be boring. I mean… we've been to a lot of amusement parks haven't we?" "yes we have, but I'm pretty sure that once you meet the new manager you wont think that." " by the way I was gonna ask… who is the manager?" we'll meet her at the airport… WICH I HAVEN'T EVEN GOTTEN READY FOR YET!" Tsubasa jumped into a random shower and turned the pipe too far and then didn't realize he turned it to extra hot.

*outside the bathroom door or in the living room*

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Then steam poured out of the door. Gingka and the others said: "here we go again" in unision in the living room.

*back in the bathroom*

while he was blinded and screaming, he turned the pipe to warm. Or so he thought.

*back outside the door or in the living room*

*sound of ice freezing* " what the.." "is he frozen?" then they heard a scream and a string of curse words. "nope…"

*a few minutes later*

Tsubasa walked out of his room. He was pink and walking aquwardly. " I… feel… cold…" he said in a weak voice. O.O was all of their faces. It was quiet. "so… we should get going… right…? Said a freaked out Ginkga. "Yes! Yes we should…" Said Yuu.

*somewhere between the house and the limo* (A/N Enjeru: *whispers as to not disturb readers* this is where I come in! yayayayayayay! Tsubasa: are you hyper? Enjeru: yeah I ate a whole box of pixie sticks befor this! Tsubasa: ;:l)

They walked outside with all of their suitcases. Not surprisingly, the only girl in the group had the most luggage. And also not surprisingly, Tsubasa had to carry most of it. The driver stepped out and opened the trunk for them. Meanwwhile a girl stepped out of the limo. She had bubblegum pink hair and she had on a pink mini jacket that was hot pink that went above her ribs, a white shirt, a hot pink jean pencil skirt, white tights that led to hot pink boots. She also had blader equipment on her white belt. "Hi! Im Enjeru Taka! I suppose I'm your new manager?..."


End file.
